The day he died
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: He was always there for her... but then he died and left her alone... AdamaRoslin


**The day he died**

He was always there for her. He didn't ask questions, he didn't judge her as everyone else. He tried to understand and support her. He loved her. She loved him. And he was dead- the only person who was close to the President of the 12 colonies was dead. Even before she opened her eyes, they were full with tears. One year has been passed. This was the day he died. Laura buried her face into the pillow and wished never to get out of bed. She wanted just to stay here, behind the curtains, in the dusk and cry. But she couldn't do this. Tears were not allowed. She was the fraking President. Unfortunately. She got up and started dressing.

- Madame President, you have a meeting with the Quorum today and Commander Adama wanted to speak with you after it.

Thank you, Billy- said Laura without thinking. A second later she realized what she has just done. - I'm sorry, Tory. I…

Its okay - said her secretary with compassion. She knew the date; she knew the event which happened a year ago on this day. - I can cancel your meetings for today if you don't feel good, Madame President.

- No, I'm OK. If you just excuse me for a moment, Tory. See you in the meeting.

Tory left the room with a bad feeling.

The Quorum meeting was boring. Or just the parts of it which Laura heard. And she didn't hear much. She tried to hide her feelings and hoped no one to notice her distraction. But there was one person who noticed it and was alarmed.

- How are you? - asked Admiral Adama after the meeting while everyone else was leaving the room.

- Do you really want to know, Admiral? - answered Laura with a faint smile.

- What can I do for you?

- You don't want the answer of this question either.

- Laura…

- Don't worry. The President of the 12 Colonies will not allow the personal feelings to affect on her professional decisions. Have a nice day, Admiral.

He stared at her while she was walking away, suppressing the wish to run and take The President of the 12 Colonies into his arms. She was suffering. He hated that.

"_You were rude with him. He just tried to help you."_ Great. Now she behaved like an angry teenager. Can this day become worse?

An hour later, after the conversation with lee Adama, Laura knew that the day can become a lot worse. But at least it was going to its end. Billy if you were here, I would not feel so fraking lonely… "_Lonely? Hmm... You wouldn't be lonely if you hadn't been so cold with Bill." _Bill, Bill, Bill… She couldn't just go to his quarters and talk with him. She was tired of suppressing her feelings to him; she was tired ignoring her pain, her fear, her loneliness… Every meeting with him was a great test of her will… She wasn't in a mood to fight this today. Bill was not an option.

- Tory, could you bring to me another bottle of ambrosia? Or wait- let's be 4.

Her secretary raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She returned after 10 minutes with 5 bottles.

- Here you are. Do you want company with these, Madame President?

- No, thank you, Tory, but I don't want to upset you too. Cancel the rest of my meetings and go have fun. See you tomorrow.

02:30 AM

- And then… he just told me that I am always welcome in one of his beds! Can you, believe this, Billy? Hahahh- the Admiral has a brilliant sense of humor! Cheers, Billy!

Laura raised her bottle to the wall with the picture of her dead assistant.

- What? You want me to do what? Aaah, you are right! It's time for a walk!

The President of the 12 Colonies raised, took the two left bottles with ambrosia and went to the pilot.

- Officer, I need to go to "Galactica" immediately- said she with the whole dignity of a President wearing a short night gown and a coat and holding 2 bottles with ambrosia in her hands.

- Yes. Ma'am.

Even if the pilot was surprised, he didn't show it. 10 minutes later Laura was on her way to Adama's quarters. The corridor was a bit narrow, she thought while she hit herself into one wall. At last, the trip was over.

Adama's quarters. 03:00 AM

He just couldn't sleep. The thought that she was somewhere on Colonial One, grieving for Billy, alone, was torturing him. "I had to go there, not just sit here and…" His thoughts were interrupted by their object- Laura Roslin was standing on the door, without shoes, wearing a really short night gown and totally drunk.

- Good morning, Admiral. Do you mind to use your coach for finishing my drink? My couch is very uncomfortable.

- You're drunk. - declared Bill with a mixture of concern, anger and sadness.

- Well, I don't know how else you can call a person who has drunk 4 bottles of ambrosia for 6 hours. - She giggled and approached him. - Have I ever told you how comfortable your couch is? Especially when you are on it?

- Laura… Did someone see you?

- Nooo… always so practical. No one saw me. Everyone is asleep… And I am having a hell of a fun right now with your startled expression.

Laura giggled again, sat on the couch, took off her coat and bent her head with seductive smile.

- Now… where were we that night on New Caprica? I think we were on a "look-at-the- stars" phase. Here, unfortunately, there are no stars… so… what are we going to do?

Bill stared at her with pain- she was trying to forget even if this was not the right way… It made his heart bleed to look at her- so vulnerable, so desperate… He sat next to her.

- Laura, Laura, this will not make you feel better. Why don't you try to sleep instead…

- I don't want to sleep!!

She yelled and rose. In the next moment a cup was flying through the room and crashed into the wall, and then a book, and another, and another, and then the empty bottle ambrosia followed the books, then the full one… Bill just stood there and watched until she had no more power and collapsed on the floor, crying. He took her trembling body and carried her to the rack.

- It's OK, everything is going to be ok, just relax…

- I need you, Bill. - She whispered and took his hand. - I'm sick of pretending to be your best friend. I am not your best friend. I am a woman who loves you, who wants you, who needs you.

- You're still drunk.

- Do you really believe that this is all because of the alcohol? Look at me… just look at me…

Bill was desperately trying to resist the all-consuming power of her soft voice. This was something more than an ordinary temptation- she was here, in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a small night gown which was looking more like a vest, with sparkling in the dusk, full with tears big, deep, green eyes, her fire-like red hair scattered on her shoulders and surrounding her pale face, her intoxicating perfume dimming his consciousness… the whole moment was magical… Without thinking he leaned and kissed her thirstily, his hands sliding over her body… with hunger… and tenderness… and love…endless love…

He was always there for her. He died and left her completely alone for one terrible year… But now he gave her the strength to fight for her love. And she was no more alone…

Thank you, Billy…


End file.
